1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an economical method and system for generating power. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for efficiently recovering thermal energy from gas turbine exhaust.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the thermal energy recovery from gas turbine exhaust is accomplished by a recuperator, a regenerator, or a heat recovery steam generator. The sensible heat of the gas turbine exhaust is thus recovered into the sensible heat or latent heat of the inlet stream of the gas turbine. In this form of thermal energy recovery, the efficiency is limited by the temperature approach, or driving force, between the exhaust and the inlet streams.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for thermal energy recovery that is less dependant upon the temperature difference between the exhaust and the inlet streams of a gas turbine.